Polka Dot Pajamas
by doodlebug720
Summary: One by one, they all managed to fall in love with a girl who came to school in polka dot pajamas. Sakucentral
1. The Girl in the Polka Dot Pajamas

**Polka Dot Pajamas**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I desperately wish I did. I don't own a Ford Focus either. I'm not even old enough to drive.**

**!**

**I know I should be working on L.A. And D.W.T.W. right now, and I will. I just wanted to start another one. Plus, the lack of reviews for L.A. is annoying me. So, here! Enjoy! Or don't! Whatever!**

**!**

"Sakura!" A frantic voice called out, shaking her awake.

"What?" Sakura mumbled, still in a groggy state. She recognized the voice to be her father.

"You'll be late for school!" He exclaimed, shoving her backpack into your hands, "Good thing I came back for my lunch!"

"CRAP!" Sakura jumped out of her bed, grabbing her backpack and running down the stairs.

"Wait, Sakura, don't you want to change? You're still in pajamas!" Her red haired, green eyed father brought up.

"I have an extra pair of clothes in my bag, I'll change there!" Sakura shouted, "Love you, bye!" With that, the door slammed shut and she hopped in her navy blue Ford Focus, driving in the direction of her high school.

"Wait!" Her father shouted, to no avail, "But, Sakura, it's your first day..." He whined to himself, "Not a very good impression. She'll never make friends like that." Though, the boys might stay away. That is, until she wore cute clothes. Then, those testosterone influenced monkeys would be all over her. Ugh.

!

Sakura ran into her new homeroom, thankful for the map, schedule, and tour the school had provided her with.

She felt all eyes lock onto her. Suddenly, she felt incredibly self concious. She thought about what she must look like; A girl with messy, bubble gum pink hair and green eyes was strange enough to find in your school. However, _this_ pink haired girl happened to be wearing a light pink pj shirt, with matching pants, that was covered in little black polka dots. A little bow wrapped around the middle. And then there were the neon pink fuzzy socks. Oh, wasn't _she_ the icing on the anti-cool cake?

"I think you're having one of those pajamas in school nightmares," A girl with a long blond ponytail muttered with a skeptical eye, "Except this is real life, sweetie. But, hey, at least it's not underwear."

Oh, yes. Her senior year in this new school was sure to be freaking _lovely_.

!

Sasuke Uchiha, a handsome man in his own right, had been calmly pulling out his Algebra Textbook all the while being adored by countless annoying fangirls.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened. Everyone, including him, looked up to see who would be so close to being late on the first day of the school year.

Sasuke inhaled sharply at what he saw. A girl with medium length pink hair that was a tad on the messy side, but still absolutely beautiful, stood frozen in place. She had shown up in her pajamas, it was pretty obvious, but she seemed utterly and adorably innocent. Her tiny form wavered, she was so petite she looked as though she'd snap in two, and her green orbs wavered in enshed tears.

Ino, one of his most insistent fangirls and his seat neighbor, spoke up, "I think you're having one of those pajamas in school nighmares," She started, "Except this is real life, sweetie. But, hey, at least it's not underwear."

Sasuke was surprised, to say the least. Ino was usually much harsher with new girls. Perhaps she felt the girl was no threat. But, in his opinion, the pink haired girl was probably the biggest threat Ino could ever meet.

!

A few seconds passed, and the bell rang. Sakura, hanging her head in shame, made her way to the back of the classroom, sitting by a person with long brown hair.

"Excuse me, miss, may I sit here?" Sakura mumbled, setting her bright red and black bookbag down at the empty chair.

The 'miss' looked up, "I'm a boy!" He snapped, irritably.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. She studied the boy glaring intently at her. Even if he was a boy, Sakura thought him far prettier then herself. He had long brown hair, tied near the very ends. His eyes were a soft pearl color, which Sakura found absolutely enchanting. "So, uh, this seat taken?" Sakura asked awkwardly. After all this, and her utter fashion blunder, she wouldn't be surprised if he refused to sit by her.

"Go ahead." He sighed, still looking at her with the same hardened glare. On the inside, he softened at her innocent appeal. But, then again, he'd always been particularly good at hiding his emotions. "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura brightened, "My name is Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you, Neji-kun!" She plopped into the seat, reaching for her own Algebra textbook.

Neji was shocked, "Ah, Haruno-san, did you just call me _'Neji-kun'_?" His pearl eyes widened slightly. Who was this girl? Where were her_ manners_?

"Yes, and call me 'Sakura'." Sakura grinned, flipping open her Algebra book so she could print her name on one of the lines. She would've done this earlier, when the school had sent her textbooks through the mail, but she always felt that she wrote better in school. If you couldn't tell already, Sakura was a bit on the strange side.

"Sakura-san," Neji tried it out, muttering it so quietly that Sakura couldn't hear him. He liked the sound of her name, almost as much as he liked the cheery ring his had when she spoke it.

A small paper airplane was flung at him, and Neji caught it with ease. He knew who had sent it before he opened it; This was his friend's, Naruto, favorite way to communicate across the classroom.

He unfolded the piece of paper, reading the words that were sloppily printed on the side;

_'You get to sit by the cute new girl! You're so lucky! What's her name? -Naruto'_

Neji sighed, scribbling a quick reply. It was childish of him, what he wrote, but he didn't care. So far, only he knew the name of the beautiful blossom sitting next to him, and he planned to keep it that way for just a _little_ while longer. So, tossing the plane towards the expectant blond boy, he turned to secretly watch the newest object of his affection.

!

Naruto grinned, eagerly unfolding the response. The new girl was so, so cute! He'd have to say hello as soon as possible. Expecting a name, Naruto's cerulean orbs widened at what he read;

_'I'm not telling. -Neji'_

Naruto clenched his fists, mumbling to himself, "That _bastard_!" Naruto pouted, until a mischevious grin slowly made it's way to his face.

"Uh, Naruto, are you okay?" A boy with red hair and jade eyes asked him, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"Oh, it's _on_, Neji Hyuuga."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**!**

**So, there you have it. I know it's a little short, but I just wanted a kind of introductory chapter, really. In case you don't know, calling someone by their first name when you first meet them is really informal, unless they give you permission. So, that's why Neji's surpised. The reason it's in the guys' POV for most of this one is so that what Sakura thinks of how she looks is different from how the guys think she looks.**

**Review please! If you don't, I curse you with bad karma! So HA! If you do, then you get a faster update!**

**By all means, tell me I'm awesome. Or horrible. Hey, it's your opinion. :D**

**~Ginny**


	2. Evil Algebra

**Polka Dot Pajamas**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I promise.**

**!**

**Hey, I didn't expect this story to be very popular. I was surprised I got this many reviews.**

**REVIEWS:**

**caseh-chan: Thanks! ...Actually?**

**YukiTora17: Thanks! I will!**

**lssy111: Haha, don't praise me too much. My ego will over-inflate. I actually own a pair of polka dot pajamas, and I LOVE 'EM! They're my favorite!**

**EmoNerdGothGirl: Ah, thank you! Yes, poor girly Neji. But, he did have the honor of being the first Konoha boy to have a conversation with the beautiful Sakura-chan!**

**The-Hatter44: Thank you! I wasn't aware I had fans. Haha, I'm blushing. I'm happy you like my stories.**

**mrsakuraa: I could never forget the Akatsuki!**

**XtremeSkittles016: Thanks! I will! :D**

**Tilunar: Thanks! You reviewers are all awesome! :D**

**TheHateTheLove: You like? :D YAY!**

**!**

"Yo, class!" A man with grey hair wandered into the classroom, "I'm your teacher, Kakashi Hatake."

"You're late!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I got lost in the school." Kakashi chuckled, taking a seat, and pulling out an orange book.

"How long have you worked here?" Sakura wondered from the back of the classroom.

"Ah, about five years." Kakashi smiled under the black cloth that covered most of his face.

The class was silent for a few seconds, before Naruto muttered, "That's kinda sad."

!

"Start your math problems!" Kakashi muttered, writing '14-54' on the chalk board. He rubbed his hands on a loose rag, getting rid of the chalk dust.

"Forty problems?" Sakura sighed, "On proportions? Lovely." Sakura sighed, letting her head hit the desk with a thump.

"Oh, you can work in partners!" Kakashi commented, without looking up from his book. He flipped a page, and continued to read.

Neji turned to face Sakura, "Sakura-san, would you like to-"

He was interrupted by Naruto, who jumped in front of him, slamming his own Algebra book on Sakura's desk, shouting, "Hey, new girl! I'm Naruto! Wanna work together?" He gave an innocent grin, pretending to not notice Neji's growl of frustration.

Sakura's mouth turned up in a sly smirk, but she quickly masked it as she sat up and shot him innocent puppy dog eyes. She pouted her mouth and asked, "Are you good at proportions?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and he muttered sheepishly, "Ah, well, no..." He hung his head in his shame, sauntering back to his seat.

"Bye, then!" Sakura sighed, "I sorta need an A. And math, well, isn't my best subject. But I still hope we can be friends!"

"Sakura-san," Neji gulped, "If you'd like, I could help-"

There was another disruption as a smug voice called out, "New girl, I'm good at math. I'm your partner."

Sakura shot him a surprised look, and turned in time to see Neji's quick flash of dissapointment. Where did this guy get off, claiming me as his partner like that? "Um, who are you?" Sakura shot him an angry look.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked. He may have been pretty, but Sakura could sense he was cocky. She did _not_ like cocky people.

"Well, _Sasuke_, you are _not_ my partner. Neji's my partner. I think you should work with the blond girl over there!" Sakura spat his name out like venom. On the instant dislike o-meter, this guy was a ten.

"Whoo! New girl, you rock!" The blond girl cheered, rushing over to grab Sasuke by the arm.

"Wha-?" Sasuke was baffled. A girl could turn down his charm? His brains? His money? It was, well, it was blasphemous! Unheard of! _'New girl, you will fall for me. I'll make sure of it.'_ Sasuke gave a sadistic smirk, although he was being dragged by Ino to go do math.

!

"Ah, Neji-kun, I'm sorry. You don't have to be my partner if you don't want." Sakura whimpered, shooting him puppy dog eyes saying that h_e did, _in fact, have to be her partner.

"Oh, Sakura-san," Neji blushed a little, making sure that Sakura didn't see, "It's fine."

"So," Sakura pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a red pencil, "What's 100/500 times x/300?"

"Hm, let's see..." Neji looked at the problem, "First, you..."

!

Naruto sighed, sitting by his own red headed partner, "I wish I was good at math." He whined pitifully.

"To impress that girl? In the pajamas?" The red head muttered.

"Yeah. She's special, Gaara. I can just feel it." Naruto grinned slightly.

Gaara snorted, "Special Ed, maybe."

Naruto glared at him, "You shut up!"

"Well, she did come to school in pajamas." Gaara frowned at his love struck best friend, "But I'll admit, she's pretty."

"Keep your hands off her, Gaara."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what was her name anyway?"

"..."

"Naruto? You _did_ remember to ask, right?"

"Damn."

!

A hooded figure in the corner of the classroom slid his phone out of his pocket, typing on the small black keys.

_'Calling all Akatsuki. New girl. Time to play.'_

**!**

**I know, I know. Pretty short. I wanted to leave you wondering who the hooded figure was. Obviously, it's a member of the Akatsuki. Review with who you think it is, and why. Reviewers with the right answer will recieve a special shout out! So, YAY! :D Guess it up, people!**

**~Ginny**


	3. Your seat?

**Polka Dot Pajamas**

**Chapter Three**

**Woo! I made it this far with this story, and that makes me happy! It's not done yet though, not even close! So you have to review so my inspiration will stay up! ;]**

**I didn't know if a lot of people would like this story, so I'm happy if you do!**

**Reviews:**

**dragontamer ri-chan: Aha, yes. They tend to be short. My apologies.**

**TheHateTheLove: I made poor Naruto sound like a moron.**

**The-Hatter44: Sasori? Hm, perhaps.**

**mrsakuraa: Yelled? Haha, if I yelled that early I think mom would kill me.**

**XtremeSkittles016: Yes, yes, but Neji ended up her partner in the end.**

**!**

"Let's see, Biology with Anko-sensei..." Sakura glared at her schedule. She walked towards the marked room, when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, new girl!" The blond girl from her Algebra class shouted, running over.

"Ah, you can call me Sakura." Sakura grinned. This girl was funny, in a quirky ball of endless energy way.

"You are the epitome of awesome-ness, setting me up with Sasuke-kun like that! We'll be best friends, Sakura-chan! I'm Ino, by the way." Ino held out a well manicured hand.

Sakura shyly shook it. Next to such a pretty girl, she felt like an utter loser.

"You're so cute!" Ino squealed, "C'mon Sakura-chan, let's go get you dressed!" Ino dragged her towards the bathroom, "I have some spare clothes in my backpack that would look so super cute on you!"

"Ah, but, I-Ino-chan!" Sakura tried to protest.

!

"Kisame," A student with black hair tied in a low ponytail glared at his friend in a hood. "Who is this new girl you're texting everyone about?"

"She's in my Algebra class, Itachi!" A boy whose skin was tinted blue grinned. "Look, there she is! Oh, she changed out of the pajamas."

"Pajamas?" Itachi wondered aloud, turning to get a look at the girl, "Why the hell would she come to school wearing- _Whoa_." Itachi muttered, mesmerized by the pink haired beauty walking next to his little brother's fangirl.

She had a knee length, black ruffled skirt, a tight, plain white t-shirt, white leggings, and little black Uggs. Her pink hair was pulled into an adorable ponytail.

"See, Sakura-chan. you look awesome! We'll be best friends, provided you let me keep Sasuke-kun." Ino, Sasuke's little fangirl, grinned.

"So her name is Sakura." Kisame grinned.

"_Beautiful_." Itachi mumbled, not at all interested in what Kisame was saying.

"Her name? I guess so. It matches." Kisame gave Itachi a weird look. Normally, when he sent a text about a girl, Itachi only glared at him and told him he was stupid.

Itachi turned and snapped at him, "No, stupid!"

_'Ah, there it is!'_Kisame grinned.

"I meant she is beautiful!" Itachi growled, "Not just the name Sakura, though that is pretty in itself, I meant that the girl is beautiful."

"Ah, um, thank you." A timid voice squeaked, walking up to them. Sure enough, it was Sakura herself, and she was blushing bright red.

Itachi froze for a second, then instantly turned into his charming, womanizer mode. "Hello, fair goddess. My name is Itachi Uchiha." He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips gently.

"Ick!" Sakura yanked her hand away, "I barely know you! Keep your kisses to yourself, _weirdo_!"

Ino gasped, and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, you're the best, Sakura-chan!" She raised a blond eyebrow to the shocked Uchiha, "Isn't she just a-"

"Doll." A calm voice interrupted from behind.

Sakura turned to see who the strange presence was. She saw a boy with messy red hair, and warm brown eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sasori?" Itachi glared at the red head.

Sasori ignored him and proceeded to stare at Sakura, muttering, "She's like a little precious doll."

Sakura took a step back, "Right. I'm leaving now." Her and Ino briskly walked towards their classroom, Ino giggling all the while.

Itachi stared blankly after her, softly mumbling, "She called me _weird_."

"I believe it was _weirdo_."

"Go to hell, Kisame."

"I'll see you there."

!

"New girl!" A voice shouted from inside of the Biology classroom. It was the blond boy, Naruto, who ran towards her. "I didn't catch your name!"

"Ah, I'm Sakura." Sakura flashed a small smile. This boy was stupid, but in a funny way.

"Sakura-chan is so pretty!" Naruto grinned, "Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Ah," Sakura looked towards Ino, who eagerly nodded her approval, "Alright."

With a grin, Naruto took his seat.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, care to be my lab partner?" Ino blinked her eyes in a puppy dog manner.

"Sure, sure." Sakura giggled, tossing her bookbag under the chair.

"Soooo," Ino grinned mischeviously, "which one do you like?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb, which one? Neji, Itachi, Sasori, you know, which one?" Ino insisted.

"I don't know." Sakura muttered, "Hm, maybe I should get a boyfriend."

"Damn right you should, the Homecoming dance is in a month, so you should get a date." Ino grinned, "I already have one. Sasuke turned me down, the sexy bastard, so I'm going with Shikamaru."

"Who's he?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke turned down such a pretty girl? Hmm. Maybe he's gay, that would explain it, right? If he is, I'll ask him and Ino to help me shop sometime. That would be fun. But, of course, he probably hates me, not that I care. Worst comes to worst, I go shop with just Ino.

"Shikamaru's an old friend. He's so sweet, agreeing to go with me like that. He probably thinks I'm such a loser." Ino laughed.

"So who do you think I should go with?" Sakura asked, when a dark presence walked up behind her.

"Get the hell out of my seat." The voice belonged to a boy with red hair, but it definitely wasn't Sasori. His eyes were a seafoam color, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Fuck off."

**!**

**Yes, I'm ending it here, just to spite you. It's your punishment for only giving five reviews for the last chapter. So, if you want longer chapters, review! Unitl next time,**

**~Ginny**


	4. Gaara's Plan

**Polka Dot Pajamas**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

**A/N: Another part of my Christmas Surprise! After reading this, please go to my profile.**

**P.S. I have nothing against gays. You'll find out why they're mentioned so much in the next chapter. It's all part of the plan. I promise.**

**.**

**Reviewers. Thank you!:**

**.  
, Baka-no-desu-21, Anime Demon Cat, Chaotic Intentions, MoonGlare98, Wikedlovely, Strangerr, sapphireangel09, Hyper-Intake, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Decodes, Kaze and Kiba, Living Nemesis, wolfrider93, Geniusly-Unique, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, Cindy Medeiros, aznImperfection, SweetScarlett97, AnimaniacXOX, nekomichi, Thirrin73, MusicFiend666, Hannah Bowers, TheHateTheLove, KohoriNS6, dragontamer ri-chan, EmoNerdGothGirl, Issy111, stringless-marionette, peinsakusiblings, Rayaisaninjaa, and XtremeSkittles016**

**I flipping love reviewers. Seriously.**

**.**

"What did you just say to me?" Gaara glared at the girl, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're the guy who's gonna get his ass whooped if he doesn't leave me alone." Sakura snarled, standing up. She wasn't going to back down. She stood straight and tall, puffing out her chest.

"Those are big words, little girl. Care to back them up?" Gaara sneered at her. Even on Sakura's tip toes, Gaara was taller than her by far.

"Alright," Sakura growled, "Face, stomach, or balls?" She braced her fists.

"What?" Gaara cocked an eyebrow. She was a stubborn girl. Most people wouldn't dare challenge him, let alone go through with it.

"You heard me! Where do you want me to hit you? Face, stomach, or balls?" Sakura grinned mischievously, "You might want kids someday though, and it would be a shame"—She tauntingly pats his cheek— "to mess up that pretty face."

Gaara scoffed, "I don't care if you are a girl, I'm going to kick your—"

Naruto jumped up from his seat in the back, rushing forward to get in between the two students. He waved his hands frantically, "Hey! Calm down! Gaara, be nice to Sakura-chan! You can have my seat!"

Gaara huffed, but headed to the back of the classroom anyway.

Sakura was surprised. Gaara must respect Naruto if he'd listen like that.

Naruto grinned, "I'm sorry about that, Sakura-chan. He's really a nice guy, even if he can be a bit hard to handle sometimes."

Sakura smiled, politely thanking him, and sat down. As Ino began to chatter excitedly about the 'super hunky man-candy' that apparently resided in this school, a brief thought flashed through Sakura's mind.

Was Gaara gay?

That might not make sense until you think about it. He had listened to Naruto, and bowed out after Naruto had told him to stop bickering with Sakura. Then, Naruto mentioned how Gaara was really a nice guy, but he can be a bit 'hard to handle'.

Without thinking, Sakura walked up to the seats where Naruto and Gaara sat together. She cleared her throat, and the pair looked up at her expectantly.

"Are you two having a secret affair?"

Naruto, who had previously opened a can of Dr. Pepper and was taking a few sips when the sentence was spoken, proceeded to spit his drink at over the people in front of him. Just like in the movies. The students, now soaked in recycled soda, all turned to voice complaints to the stunned blond boy.

His attention, however, was focused on the girl with pink hair and a kind smile.

"What?" He and Gaara sputtered at the same time.

Sakura patted Naruto's shoulder kindly, "It's perfectly alright. You know, I used to have a friend that was gay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact—

The door burst open, and a busty woman with black hair in a ponytail grinned. "Sorry about that!"

"Running off with Kakashi-sensei again, Anko-sensei?" Ino shouted.

Anko gave a dismissive wave, "No, no. It was Orochimaru-sensei today." She picked up a tray of square, brown objects, "But I brought brownies!"

Sakura grinned, taking her seat, with a last call backwards, "Talk to you later, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, now out of Sakura's earshot, grumbled, "Great. The girl I like thinks I'm gay. Now all I have to do is buy a green scuba suit off the internet, become a superhero, and then have an ultimate showdown."

Gaara scowled, "Are you talking about Kick Ass again?"

"It's an awesome movie, okay?"

.

Ino giggled, "You said what to them?"

Sakura tilted her head, "I said that it was perfectly okay if they were a secret couple. Or isn't it a secret?"

Ino let out a loud snort, "Sakura, they're not gay. Definitely not gay."

Sakura pouted, "But it could've been a secret. What if I spoiled it?" She picked up the brownie Anko had given her, preparing to take a bite.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Ino grinned, "But they're definitely not gay. Gaara tried to get in a girl's panties at the back to school dance. I mean, he would've, if the principal hadn't seen him. And Naruto used to French with little Hinata all last year. He dumped her, though. Poor thing."

Sakura sighed, "Whoops."

Ino grinned, "Yeah, whoops!"

Sakura let out a small smile, "I should probably apologize for that, shouldn't I?"

"Nah," Ino smirked, "Let them suffer. Gaara was picking on you. Naruto's thick skinned. He'll be alright."

"I guess so," Sakura picked up her brownie again, "So why isn't this safe to eat?"

"Oh. Anko-sensei can't cook. Last time, she accidentally poured dirt in them instead of chocolate mix." Ino sighed.

"How exactly does that happen?"

"It's a long story."

.

"She thinks I'm gay," Naruto whined, "I'm not!"

"Neither am I." Gaara added, tapping his pencil on the desk top.

"Well," Naruto growled, "You're not the one who likes her! What'll I do?" He let his head fall to the desk with a bang.

"Perhaps," Gaara sighed, "I'll do you a little favor." He allowed the pencil to fall on the desk, rolling towards the edge but stopping just before it fell. Who knew that a girl who showed up to school in polka dot pajamas could cause so much heartache? She'd made Naruto, who's never taken a relationship seriously in his entire life, fall head over heels. She stood up to Gaara, a feared tyrant in this school, without backing down. She'd managed to befriend the most jealous and mistrusting girl in the entire high school without batting an eyelash.

Yes, she was interesting.

"What favor?" Naruto shot Gaara a suspicious glance.

"Well," Gaara smirked, in a sly manor, "I have a plan."

.

Sakura picked up her books, as the bell rang, signaling the end of Anko's unproductive class. She never did eat that brownie. Her and Ino were about to head out when a certain red haired boy cut them off.

"Oh, Gaara," Sakura frowned a little. He probably wanted to continue their fight without interference.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," He looked into Sakura's eyes, his own filled with strange emotion, "May I call you that?"

Sakura thought for a few seconds, "Will you call me Overlord Haruno-sama?" Her expression was deadly serious.

Gaara let loose a small chuckle, "Uh, no."

"Then Sakura-chan will do." She let out a small smile, and attempted to keep walking.

"Wait, Sakura-chan," Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder, "Will you—"

Sakura turned to face him.

"Will you go out with me, Sakura-chan?"

.

**And yeah. It's ending right there. I'm evil like that.**

…

**Merry Christmas! **

**Review?**


	5. Oh, No He Didn't!

**Polka Dot Pajamas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do you see Sakura with all the guys following her around like little puppy dogs? Didn't think so.**

**A/N: I actually have nine new plot ideas. Yeah, NINE. I'm not going to start any of them yet, though. They're pretty good ideas. I like them. I'll post a little preview at the bottom, a little summary or something.**

**But yeah. Eight. So, I'm not starting any of them until my current stories are finished. Seriously. Right now, I have fifteen stories out. A few of them are oneshots, but most are chapter stories. So, for every two stories that I finish, I'll start a new one. That'll even up the pace, I think. I'll just start writing a little summary for all of my ideas. So yes. Nothing new for a while. Just some overdue updates.**

**P.S. The part with the pizza? It actually happened in real life. There was just more foul language involved. In that situation, I was Sakura. I found out one of my friends hadn't eaten in three days. I flippin lost it.**

**Reviews!**

**Thanks to Anime Demon Cat, VibrantShadeOfPink, Little-Retard, ChibiVampire131, Hika-BOOO the Awesome, Rayet, The-Hatter44, Geniusly-Unique, Black-Alice-Stars, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, Lessthanthree-Carissa, Nikooru-sama, ..CHoMP., SweetScarlett97, Hotoki-Chan124, MusicFiend666, XtremeSkittles016, Thirrin73, dragontamer ri-chan, Rayaisaninjaa, and Lady Icicle. Seriously. I love your reviews! When I'm feeling down, I'll go back and reread them all.**

!

"Did you really have to smack him?" Ino softly sighed, after re-telling the story for the third time to her lunch crew, "I mean, it was sweet. You know, in a totally unexpected and uncalled for way."

"And," Temari, a blond with her hair split into four pigtails, "that's my baby brother, you know."

"Apologies, apologies. I agreed to go to homecoming with him. Doesn't that count for anything? Besides, it was a reflex!" Sakura sighed, halfway through a piece of cafeteria pizza. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. "Hey, Ino, where's your food?"

"Oh," Ino sighed melodramatically, "I don't eat breakfast or lunch. I'm on a diet."

"Again?" A brunette with her hair in two perfectly neat buns frowned, "That's bad for you, right Hinata?"

"Ah, y-y-yes! Th-that's right! Y-you shouldn't st-starve your body!" Hinata, a girl with short blue-ish hair and white eyes nodded. She turned to Sakura, "She d-does this every once in a w-w-while, you s-see."

Sakura gave a curt nod.

It took all three of the other girls, and a few faculty members, to stop Sakura from shoving a piece of pizza down Ino's throat.

"Eat the pizza, bitch!" Sakura struggled against Tenten, grabbing her waist.

"Sakura-chan," Tenten shouted, being pulled forward by the thrashing pink haired girl, "We're all for you saving the world from a hungry Ino, but I think you're breaking my ribs!"

"Holy crap," Temari held back one of Sakura's arms, "She's strong!"

Hinata, who was holding onto Sakura's left leg, grumbled, "Can't w-we just let go? The p-p-pizza might just do her s-s-some g-good!"

Sakura calmed down, and the teachers let go of her, shooting her a few suspicious glances before walking away.

Ino shot them an unbelieving look, "Are you kidding? Shouldn't she get a referral for that? She could've killed me!"

One of the teachers gave Sakura a wary glance before shouting, "_You_ take her to the office then! I'd like to live, thank you very much!"

Sakura grinned, turning towards Ino and offering a hand to help her up. Ino stood, and Sakura grabbed the collar of her shirt, emerald eyes glaring into pastel blue eyes. Sakura growled, "You _will _eat that pizza."

Ino gulped, and the other girls chuckled. "Fine," Ino gave in with a growl, taking a bite of the pizza. "Holy hell," Ino murmured, taking another bite, "This is good."

"Don't inhale it," Tenten grinned, sitting back down, "Now that that's over, I could use some help."

"Oh, you mean for the event?" Temari shot Tenten a knowing glance, "Bummer that got pinned on you. Let me guess, you need an idea?"

"O-oh," Hinata sighed, "I remember. The school e-event, r-r-right? The th-theme was assigned t-to you, c-correct?"

"Yeah," Tenten gave a pout, "so help me make something up. Pretty please?"

"How about an extreme makeup day?" Ino suggest, still enjoying the awesomeness that was pizza.

"Ugh," Tenten sneered, "no way."

"Cross dressing day?" Temari offered, "We'd all just wear baggy pants or something."

"That would be pretty disturbing," Tenten sighed, "I mean, the girls would be alright. What about the guys?" She shuddered, "Imagine your brothers in tank tops and miniskirts."

"That was a mental picture I did not need," Temari frowned, "but thanks for the nightmares."

"How about a c-crazy hair day?" Hinata offered weakly.

"Too overdone," Tenten sighed, letting her head thump onto the table, "I think it needs to be relative. Like, a recent fashion trend or something."

"Oh, how about a pajama day?" Sakura grinned, "I love my pajamas."

Tenten froze, "That's brilliant! You were the biggest news this year when you showed up in pajamas! Let's have, like, a tribute day! Pajama day!"

"So," Temari shot Sakura a sly glance, "here comes your date!"

As if on cue, Gaara slammed his hands onto the table, "Let's talk, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up, "Gaara-kun, we can talk here."

"Well," Gaara glanced around, "we need to get a few things straight. If you're going to be my date to the dance—" Gaara put his hand on Sakura's shoulder , "—then you'll have to sleep with me."

Before she could even react, Sasuke Uchiha stabbed Gaara in the arm with a fork.

She couldn't help but wonder where in hell he came from, and what the hell just happened. That's when she realized Gaara had asked her to sleep with him before their first date.

'_Oh, no he didn't.'_

!

**THE END! (Just kidding)**

**A/N: Yes, that's the end of the chapter. It's late. Sorry if it's short. My parents tricked me into sleeping over a relative's house, so I had to send for my laptop later. I'd been planning on finishing this up earlier today, but I just got the computer a little while ago. Oh, well. I'm planning on updating Lovely Monsters next, mainly because my plot bunnies are going nuts for that one. But yeah. This was mainly just a filler. The conflicts start next chapter. After all, the boys won't like Gaara dating their Sakura, right? Right.**

**Anyway, I promised a summary.**

_**You Can't See Me**_

_**She was created to fight crime, created by a possibly-mad scientist. Why was she so special? Simple. She was born invisible to everyone except herself. So why, here in this insanity ward, could these men see her? It was supposed to be a regular mission, but now she was stuck dealing with the worst villain of all. Romance.**_

**You like?**

**So, review! Let me know A) What you think of Gaara's recent behavior B) What you think of Pajama Day and C) What you think about the new story summary.**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
